


Not so innocent

by BurgerBetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kangs - Freeform, M/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, choni, koose, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerBetts/pseuds/BurgerBetts
Summary: An innocent morning, in an innocent town, with innocent people. Or so they thought. The people from the outside didn't look close enough to see that one seemingly innocent town, can be the cause of chaotic events.





	Not so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story so sorry that it's so bad ); I was thinking one night when I couldn't fall asleep and I thought of this! Anyways hope you like it! Bye!

**(THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER!! IT WILL SAY THAT TILL I FIGURE THIS WHOLE THING OUT!!)**

 

An innocent morning, in an innocent town, with innocent people. Or so they thought. The people from the outside didn't look close enough to see that one seemingly innocent town, can be the cause of chaotic events.

Wednesday, February 6th. The day it all went down.

In Riverdale high, there are the friend groups that every highschool has. The athletes, popular kids, band geeks, and the outcasts. But Jughead Jones was Northsides loner. It was his last day at Riverdale, for he would be transferring to Southside high the next day. If only he could of gone a day before. That faithful morning, a greendale student by the name of ben, transfered to Riverdale Northside high, or at least that's what he told everyone. At lunch that very day, Cheryl blossom and her brother were walking into the cafeteria with their group of friends following behind them when the first round of bullets fired. It's like everything was going in slow motion when one of those bullets shot through Jason blossom, directly in the head. Nobody moved, everyone seemed to be frozen in place, no one realized what happened until Cheryl started screaming and crying frantically, and that's when the second round of bullets went off, everyone was running chaotically around the cafeteria trying to get out but there was to many people, the only person still sitting at the lunch table was none other than Betty Cooper, the good girl, she was staring off into the distance focusing on something in particular, when he noticed the bleeding. Betty Cooper was shot in the shoulder and was bleeding a good amount. Jughead ran over intending to help when he saw what she was staring at, Ben from greendale, and Hal Cooper, Betty's father.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will probably be up on Friday, March First!!


End file.
